Une histoire qui doit durée
by Naphadora
Summary: Une histoire entre Ginny et Harry mais ceux-ci auront des obstacle devant leur amour
1. Chapter 1

_Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent commencer leur septième années à Poudlard.  
Comme à la fin de chaque été, Harry prépara ses baguages pour l'école, depuis des semaines  
comme si cela ne suffisait pas il faisait et défaisait ses __valises__. Il descendit les quelques  
marches qui le séparait du rez-de-chausser. Quelqu'un l'attendait déjà dans le salon  
quand celui-ci fut de retour au près de son oncle et de sa tante.__chambre__ et  
donc j'ai insistée pour venir et bien me voilà.  
― Mione fallait pas dire que ma soeur lui avait préparer une surprise.  
― Ok arrêter maintenant, je crois que nous devrions partir d'ici avant que je ne décide de rester.__cou__ et m'embrassa.  
Je ne pue résisté à cette étreinte, surpris par ce comment elle m'avait enlacée, je fit de même et l'ambrassa à mon tour.  
Ginny reculait, je ne voulais pas que ce moment s'arrête donc à mon tour j'avanca.__lit__ ?  
― Et bien je croyais que tu voudrais être okus à laise sur mon lit que si nous restons de bout.  
― Ah bin vue de cette angle, avec plaisir, mais je ne dois pas resté trop longtemps sinon ils vont croire  
que nous sortons ensemble._

― Harry mon vieux, je croyais être en retard pour venir te chercher, mais à ce que  
j'ai pu voir tu ne t'était pas préparer en avance.  
― Ron ! dot la voix d'Hermione juste derrière lui, laisse-lui une chance, tu sais  
que demain il restera un jour avant la fête de ton meilleur ami et de toute façon nous ne sommes  
pas à la course.  
― Ron, Herm comment ça va ? Pas trop mal à ce que je vien de voir.  
― Ron voulait pas que je vienne, il voulait que je reste avec Ginny pour te préparer un acceuille,  
mais j'ai dis que cela serait inutile puisque Ginny t'as préparer quelque chose dans sa

Tout les valises et effets personnels de Harry partir en premier et les trois passa dans la cheminé à tour  
de rôle. En moins de temps nous arrivâmes au Terrier, acceuilli par toute les têtes rousses qui pouvait connaître.  
La seule personne qui ne m'avait pas pris dans ses bras ou même donner la main en guise de bonjour,  
était Ginny. Elle attendait que plus personne ne soit sur moi pour m'aider à monter à l'étage tous mes choses  
puis elle m'entraîna devant la porte de sa chambre.

― Aller vien Harry j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
― Ah très bien ! Mais donne moi deux minutes.  
―Ron, Mione je vais défaire ma valise avec Ginny, donc ... j'aimerais être seule avec elle.  
― Très bien, de toute manière moi et ma futur petite amie nous allons joué au Quidditch avec Fred et George.  
― À tento dans ce cas !

Je tourna les talons et monta les marches quatres à quatres jusqu'à la chambre dont je n'avais jamais vue l'intérieur.  
Ginny m'attrappas par le collet de chandail pour me faire entré dans sa chambre qui donnait sur le jardin de la maison.

― Ferme les yeux Harry s'il-te-plaît  
― Mais pourquoi? Est-ce une surprise ...

Mais je n'avais pas ue le temps de terminer ma phrase quelle m'enalca le

― Ginny que fait-tu, ont vas vers le

Je m'assis sur son lit, mais nous ne nous embrassions plus. Ginny s'assit à co^té de moi et ouvra la  
bouche pour me dire quelsques mots.

― Harry en faites tu vien d'avoir la moitié de ton cadeau de bienvenue, le reste sera se soir quand tout les personnes  
de la maison dormirions.  
― Tu veux dire que ...  
― Oui, si seulement tu le désir !  
― Ça alors c'est sûr, mais Ron et Mione ?  
― Ils ne le sauront jamais, je vais jeter quelques sort pour être sûr.


	2. Chapter 2

_Comme Ginny l'avait prévu, notre nuit fut vraiment exceptionnel. Enfin mon anniversaire,  
j'ai aujourd'hui dix-sept ans, je suis dans le monde de la magie un adulte. En descendant les  
marches pour me rendre à la cuisine afin de prendre mon petit déjeuner, je vis une pille de cadeaux  
sur la table._

― Oh Harry me dit Mrs. Weasley, voici tes cadeaux, celui de Ginny est le premier sur la pille  
et celui de Arthur et moi est le dernier. Ils sont dans l'orde des personnes qui sont les plus  
importantes pour toi.  
― Merci beaucoup, vraiment j'apprécie tout ce que vous fites pour moi.  
― Non non c'est rien il est normal pour les garçons qui atteingne les dix-sept ans d'avoir une  
tonne de cadeaux, ce qui fais entrée cette personne dans le monde des adultes.  
― Ok alors je vais attendre que toute les personnes de cette maison soit avec moi lorsque je vais les ouvrir.

Puis soudain la seule personne qui manquait descendit les escaliers à pas decourse comme si elle était en retard,  
s'était Ginny, elle vint m'ambrasser et me souhaité un bon anniversaire.

― Ginny ! dit Ron avec stupeur, tu pourrais attendre d'être seule avec lui pour faire toute ces choses là s.t.p.  
― Sa te dérange parce que tu sors avec aucune fille.  
― Espèce de sale hypocrite, je n'aie peut-être pas de petite amie, mais moi au moins  
suis sur de ne pas changer au deux ou trois semaines.

La baguarre était déclancher, plus aucune parole d'Hermione ou même de moi pouvais les arrêter.  
Hermione avait ue une soudaine idée, elle m'annonca que Ron lui avait demander si elle voulais  
bien être sa petite amie, sur le coup je n'avais pas saisis ce dont elle voulais me faire part.

― La seule chose qui pourrait les arrêter serait que tu embrasse Ginny en même temps que moi j'embrasse Ron.  
― Donc à trois; un, deux, trois GO !

Embrasser Ginny n'était pas nouveau pour moi, mais quand enfin je la relâcha, je vis Ron et Hermione  
qui s'embrassait encore. Je commenca à déballer mes cadeaux lorsque leur baiser s'arrêta.

― Est-ce que ce baiser signifie oui à la proposition que je t'aie faites ?  
― Je crois qu'ont peut dire sa !

Avec le sourir que Ron faisit, cela paraissait qu'il en était heureux de la savoir.

Une semaine plus tard ...

Hermione, Ron, Ginny et moi nous partions pour le Poudlard Expresse au quai 9¾.  
Comme à l'habitude, le train parti à onze heure. Hermione avait été nommée préfête et ne savait  
pas qui était l'autre personne avec qui elle allait partagée un appartement.  
Ron était entré le premier et s'en nous dire où il allait, il se dirigea vers le compatiment réserver au préfêts.  
Hermione nous aida Ginny et moi à trouvé une place dans le train et nous dit qu'elle doit se rendre  
en arrière du train afin de voir qui était son compagnon d'appartement pour les préfêts.

― Nous allons avoir de la placed la dedans étant donner que nous sommes que deux.  
― Tu as raison, et c'est mieux ainsi, comme ça ont va pouvoir parlé de notre avenir.

Hermione toute exsitée, se dirigea vers le fond du train, elle se demanda si il y avait des chances pour  
que la personne qui serait avec elle, serait quelqu'un qu'elle connais. Elle espérait que ca ne soit  
pas Drago Malfoy car la alors sa serait un vrai désastre.

― Ron mais que fais-tu ici, c'est réservé aux préfêts.  
― Je sais mais McGonnagall m'a placée ici donc je suppose que nous allons partagé l'appartement aux préfêts.  
― Tu ne me cacherait pas un trcu ?  
― Qui ça moi ? Jamais de la vie.

Le professeur McGonnagall vint voir les deux amoureux et leurs expliqua les tâches qu'ils  
devraient faire tout au long de l'année. Ron et Hermione firent le tour du wagon des premières années  
et leur expliqua ce qui allait se produire à leur arrivé au château.


	3. Chapter 3

_Le train s'arrêta devant une gare, celle de Podlard ou encore celle de Préaulard.  
Hagrid attendait que tout les premières années soit sorti des wagons pour les ammené vers le château.  
Les élèves de deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six et septième année pouvait aller aux même vers le château.  
Tout ceux et celles qui avait dix-sept ans pouvais transplané près de l'enceinte du château,  
tous s'installèrent et les grandes porte de la salle s'ouvrit et tout les nouveaux élèves  
marchèrent dans l'allée du centre pour ce rendre en avant pour la répartition._

― Karmela Bivaire ! appella le professeur McGonnagall  
― Heum où vais-je t'envoyer ? Serdaigle !  
― Damien Turautre !  
― Heummm ... quelqu'un de courageux et sans pitier ... Serpentard !

La repartition se fit assez rapidement, ding-ding-ding, ce son annonca le début du repas  
qui apparu comme par magie. ( c'est sarcastique )  
Dumbledor se leva et le silence fut dans la grande salle, à présent ont le regardait  
avec attention comme si après plusieurs années le fait de le voir hypnotisait tous ceux qui le voyait.

― Bien le bonjour aux petits nouveaux, cette année est particulière dans un sens où le  
dangé cours à l'extérieur du château, toute fois il n'y à point à s'inquiéter.  
― Des sortillèges très puissant protège tout ce que vous voyez alentour de vous, comme  
plusieurs avant certains savent, je dois vous avertir quelqu'un dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom  
est de retour. À l'heure où je vous parle il y a peut-être des magemorts qui essaie de passer les sortillèges  
afin de rentrée ici.  
― Pour les élèves de premières années il vous est formellement interdit d'utiliser la magie contre  
quelqu'un d'autre a moin biensûr qu'un professeur vous est donner la permissions. À Poudalrd,  
les choses ont changer, comme certaines personne avant tout les autres, sont au courant d'information  
qui pourrait detruire vous-savez-qui ou peut vous fournir de quelqu'onque objets qui ne vous semble pas  
sens dangé, vous être priez de le signalé à un professeur ou à un préfêts qui vous sera nommé bientôt.

Ron et Hermione se regardait en guise de réussite pour avoir été nommé préfêts.  
Le moment était venu pour eux de ce levé et de s'approcher de la table des enseignants (es).  
Bien que le moment d'écoute soit dépasser de quelques minutes personne ne bougea ou n'osa parlé.

― Voici les deux meilleurs élèves de l'école, chaqun d'eux, ont affronté des épreuves comme personne encore  
n'a jamais fait, meuilleur joueur d'échec version sorciers depuis de nombreuses années, quidnnapé et prisonier  
du lac aux sirènes, le meilleur ami qui soit d'avoir pour un griffondor et biensûr celui qui nous laisse jaimais tomber.  
― Ronald Weasley !  
― Bonjour à tous mais surtout à mon vieille ami Harry-Potter, je ne suis pas sûr que tout ces choses accomplit  
pendant mes six dernières années soit un exemples pour certain, la vie n'est pas juste à l'école quand ont  
fait une erreur ont peut toujours se reprendre le jour suivant mais dans la vrai vie les choses ne se passe pa toujours  
comme il le faudrait, si je n'avais pas rencontré Harry je ne crois pas que tout les mérites me reviendrais mais  
bon j'ai assez parler je repasse la parole à Dumbledor.  
― Merci bien Ron pour ce discour, passont maintenant à une personne qui n'a pas saissez de vouloir tout sur tout  
elle s'est donner au maximum avec ses amis mais aussi ses ennemies qui de plus être est une excellente  
amie pour Harry-Potter bien que celle-ci est affronté un dangé qui n'était guère à sa hauteur, elle à sus  
faire preuve de gratitude, de volonté et biensûr de force d'intelligence pour ammené ceux qui le devait,  
non pas devant la mort mais plutôt devant la réussite.  
― Miss Hermione Granger  
― Merci professeur mais je dois dire que c'est bien vrai, j'aime aidé tout ceux dans le besoin et toujours savoir avant  
les autres. Pour moi l'épreuve la plus difficile que j'ai ue à faire étais le département de mystère qui plus être  
est bien réel mais surtout très vaste, ce jour là j'ai vue mon meilleur ami ce tordre devant mes yeux pour échapper  
à la mort que provoquais vous-savez-qui et pour ceux et celles qui ne connais pas les terribles choses dont il à fais  
demandé à vos parents ou aux élèves de cinq, six et septième années pour les nouvelles qui se produise depuis quelques mois.  
― Et bien les voilà, voici vos préfêts en chef s'est à eux qu'il faudra s'adresser en cas de danger ou tout les autres choses  
nommé tento. Bon dîné et dormé bien car demain vous commencer vos premiers cours de l'anné.

Bone chance cette année Serpentard, Serdaigle, Pouffsouffle et Griffondor.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ron et Hermione restèrent dans la grande salle afin de suivre le professeur Dumbledor  
vers leur appartement, ils restèrent tout deux près de l'un et de l'autre._

― Bon nous y voilà, votre appartement est tout équiper et vas s'agrandir aufur et à mesur  
qu'il y aura plus de personne.  
― Et quel est le mot de passe qu'ont puisse aller dormir ?  
― À vous de choisir !  
― Dans ce cas nous allons choisir Pattemole  
― Ok essayer maintenant !  
― Mot de passe ?  
― Pattemole !

La toile qui bloquait l'entrée se poussa et nous pouvions enfin entrée, Dumbledor entra lui aussi pour  
nous expliquer son fonctionnement et les tâches qui nous fallait accomplir.

― Bien bonne nuit les Griffondor.  
― Vous aussi professeur !

Ron et Hermione firent une visite de l'endroit et redescendit les marches quand on frappa à la porte.

― Laisser moi entrer les amis dit Harry  
― Tu dois dire le mot de passe Harry sinon ont te laisse pas entrer  
― Ok et moi je suis senssé savoir sa ...  
― Pense à ton parrain et tu trouvera  
― Pattemole !  
― Entre dit le tableau.

...

Pour Harry, la nuit se passa très lentement, il se sentait bien depuis son arrivé, car il se dit être chez lui  
à Poudlard. Hermione quant à elle passa une nuit plutôt fantastique, elle avait proposée à Ron de venir  
dans sa chambre pour lui accordé l'exclusivitée sur son corps.

Le lendemain matin, tous se réveilla de bonheur et allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. La seule personne qui  
diagna de se lever, était Harry parce que celui-ci n'avait pas de cours à cette heure la.

― Quelqu'un a-t-il vue Harry ce matin dans la salle commune de Griffondor ? s'écria Luna en passant devant  
la table rouge et or.  
― Non, mais te fie pas la dessus car Harry n'a pas de cours de bonheur.  
― Ok alors y a-t-il une quelconque personne qui voudrais me faire entrée dans la tour des Griffondor

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, mais ne donna point le mot de passe pour que Lune puisse aller voir Harry.

― Ginny ... toi et Harry à ce que Hermione m'a dit hier, vous êtes ensemble !  
― Ouais ... heu non pas tout à fais, Harry me la pas encore demander, mais patience sa viendras.

Ginny rougis avant d'ajoutée.

― Harry m'aime et moi aussi alors c'est dans la poche.

Les deux jeunes fille se regarda d'un regard qui désigna de la jalousie. À tour de rôle, elle se toisa du regard,  
pourtant l'un et l'autre assise à leur table respective.

― Mione est-ce que que tu crois que Harry à choisi les mêmes cours que nous ?  
― Certains comme : potion, DCFM et les cours qu'il aime.  
― Dans ce cas s'il a choisi potion, il va être en retard.  
― Mais je suis certaine que Harry est déjà assi à sa place habituelle.

Comme les choses sont parfois trompeuses, Harry avait mangé depuis des heures bien avant les autres élèves  
de l'école. Harry avait intégré sa place quand ses deux meilleurs amis arriva et vinrent s'assoir à côté de lui.

―Mes bonjours cher élèves de septième années !  
―Mon nom est Horace Slogorn, je vais être votre professeur de potion cette année car le professeur Rogue a été promue au DCFM (défence contre les forces du mal)

Sans vraiment le savoir, l'avenir de Ron et Hermione était faites mais pour Harry et Ginny l'avenir était incertaine.  
Bien sur ils s'aiment mais Harry n'est pas sûr de vouloir entraîné Ginny vers la mort alors que celui-ci devras affronté  
son pire ennemie de tout les temps, Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

_Une histoire qui doit durée_

_Chapt 5_

Bien que l'année se soit dérouler à la vitesse de l'éclaire, les examens approchait

et Harry avait proposer à Ginny de faire une pose à leur relation, bien que Harry

avait attendue tellement longtemps avant de demanderà Ginny de sortir avec lui

que cela lui brisa presque le coeur de devoir le faire mais après en avaoir parler à

ses proches ainsi qu'à Ron, Harry conclue que peu importe ce qui se passera Ginny

serra toujours et à jamais sa petite amie.

De façon sorcier Harry était majeur mais hors de Poudlard et des lieux de magie,

il n'était pas majeur il lui fait avoir dix-huit ans pour être un homme. Harry avait une

proposition très importente à faire à Ginny mais ne savait pas s'il fallait le faire avant

la bataille final, celle où il était censsé mourir et ne pas revenir. Il avait demander conseil

à Dumbledor mais celui-ci lui avait répondu :

― _Rien ne presse mais si tu l'aime vraiment au point où tu ne veux plus la quitté, alors tu as _

_deux option choisir avec ta tête ou avec les émotions que te dicte ton coeur._

― _Le chemin du coeur est celle que choisissent les personnes qui en on un et qui ne pas sen_

_servirent dûr toujours. Et la tête, en avoir une et ne pas sen servirent mais reste toujours._

― _La réponse ne se trouve pas dans mes paroles mais par delà le coeur être et ne pas être_

_savoir tout et ne pas savoir, gentillesse et bravour n'est pas dans la tête mais la où se dresse_

_le savoir, le bien être de tous et où cela laisse une cicatrice, non pas une marque qui se voit _

_mais encore plus profond, je crois que cela s'appelle l'amour ou peut-être l'âme. _

Dès lors se moment la , la question qui tardait ne devint plus un soucit, Harry et Ginny s'assirent

sur le sofa de la salle commune et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux sans un mots ni même de

gestes, Harry relâcha les épaules et sorti de sa transe.

― Je dois te posé quelques quetions et je vais terminé par la meilleure.

― _Et bien vas-y je t'écoute._

― Ces derniers temps nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment vue et parler,

mais aujourd'hui c'est bien différent.

― Je voudrais savoir si tu m'aime ?

― Je voudrais savoir si tu veux toujours de moi dans ta vie ?

― Je voudrais savoir si tu es prête à faire des sacrifices pour moi ?

― Et en fin la dernière question je te la poserai quand tu auras répondue au trois que je vien

de te demandée.

― _Oui je t'aime._

― _Oui je veux que tu fasse partie de ma vie._

― _Et oui je suis prête à tout pour toi._

― Dans ce cas ferme les yeux et ne triche pas je revien.

― _D'accord !_

― Ok ouvre les yeux maintenant

Tout les amis de Harry et de Ginny était rassembler dans la salle commune ainsi que les

parents de la cadette. Bien évidament elle se demandait se qui de passait.

― Ginnea Molly weasley ....

― _Harry tu fais quoi au juste ?_

― Ginny, reprit Harry veux-tu m'épousée et être ma femme à toujours et à jamais ?

― _... Heum OUI !! je le veux_

Les seules personnes à être au courant de la demande était biensûr tout les weasley même

Hermione qui pensait la relation terminé venait d'avoir la surprise du jour, cependant ce

qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que comme Harry, Ron se présenta devant sa douce et mis un genoux

parterre.

― Hermione Alice Granger accepte-tu d'être ma femme ?

― _Sans l'ombre d'un doute OUI je le veux !!_

― Et bien Harry cela ne te dérange pas si ont faisait un mariage double ?

― Non pas du tout !

Les examens furent annuler bien que certain en avait déjà deviner la cause, le château fut emplit

de mangemorts les professeurs se battaient afin de ne pas faire subir trop de dômages au château

mais ils se baittaient pour quelque chose d'encore plus important, la liberté de chaqun des élèves.

Harry s'avait se qu'il avait à faire, vaincre son ennemi, Voldemort et cela n'allait pas être facile.

Il demanda à Ginny de faire demi-tour et d'aller rejoindre sa famille pendant que celui-ci allait

s'occuper de Voldemort. Harry traversa la forêt interdite puis arriva au point de rencontre que lui

avait donner celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

― _Ah en fin Harry-Potter, le survivant, celui qui laisse mourir ses amis plutot que de subir une fois_

_pour toute la mort._

― _**Je n'ai pas peur d'affronter la mort bien que celle-ci ne soit pas proche d'arrivé puisque je vais te tuer**_

_**avant que tu ne le fasse.**_

― _Et bien c'est ce que nous allons voir mais avant j'ai une dernière requète a te demandé !_

― _**Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre ?**_

― _Je veux que cela ce passe dans le château la grande bataille qui mettra fin à ton existance pitoyable._

Harry prit entre Voldemort et tout les mangemorts, regrettait de ne pas être venu plutôt.

Tous marchèrent à un rythme normal en direction du château, où les personnes blesser ce faisait soignés.

― _Regardez-tous ! j'ai en fin Harry-Potter en ma possession, dit Voldemort._

― _Le combat entre Potter et moi-même sera dans la grande salle alors si vous voulez assité à sa défaite ..._

Harry, lui comparativement à ses congénères, paraissait confiant et rassurer, quoi de mieux que d'être sur

de soit et de ce que il a choisi de faire. Le combat s'engagea dans la grande salle où tout les élèves s'étaient

rassembler afin de pouvoir soit assister la fin de Lord Voldemort ou de Harry-Potter. La seule maison qui

n'était pas rassembler pour voir le spectacle était _Serpentard_ puisque certains ne voulais pas voir l'un ou

l'autre mourir. Comme bien des personnes avant lui avait été tuer, Harry qui de sang froid n'éprouva aucune

honte de regardé ses amis et sa future épouse qui de plus être ne sait pas si celui-ci va en sortir indemme.

Sortillèges contre sortillèges, parfois en sorte quelques uns impardonnable qui ne faisait aucun effet pour le

moment, Harry avait détruit tout les Horcruxes mais il en restait cependant qu'un seul et c'était la partie

que Voldemort avait intégré en lui. Voldemort lui lança le sortillège qui tue et Harry tomba sur le sol les yeux

clos. Pendant que le seigneur des ténèbres se croyait vainceur, Harry, lui avait été transporter dans un tout autre

monde celui ou tout les personnes qu'il connais y était mais soudain tous disparu pour faire place à

Dumbledor qui assi dans un fauteuille regardait le plafond, plafond de verre qui donnait l'impression de

dôme ou bien de ciel ouvert. Harry approcha de son ancien directeur en lui souriant, celui-ci lui rendit un sourir

comme Harry aimait bien et connaissait.

― _**Suis-je mort professeur ?**_

― _Au grand dieu non ! tu n'est qu'en phase de transition entre l'Horcruxe de Voldemort et ta vrai vie_

― _Tu n'as pas à t'en faire si tu le veux vraiment tu peux te battre et gagné ou resté ici où tu sera mort et _

_sans futur avec Ginny, est-ce ce que tu désir ?_

― _**Non je vais avoir une longue et heureuse vie avec ma Ginny !**_

Sur se Harry revint à lui et se remit sur pieds en un tour de main, Ginny cria de joie en le voyant se relevé.

Plus jamais oh non, Harry n'aurait à affronté cet ignoble sorcier, avec la force que lui a procurer le fait

d'avoir vue les gens qu'il aime lui a redonner des forces et de la puissance. En à peine 15 minutes intenssive,

Harry tua Voldemort en bloquant avec une formule qui lui avait donner Dumbledor, un bouclier d'une extrème

puissance. Tout plein de cris de joie parvint aux oreilles de Harry, il était en fin content que cela soit terminé.

Harry alla rejoindre ses amis et sa fiancée afin d'avoir leurs commentaire sur le combat de tout les temps.

Ginny après avoir écoutée et dit se qu'elle avait à dire, elle enlaca Harry et l'embrassa fougueusement comme

si cela faisait des lustres qu'ils ne s'était pas vue. Bien que Ron aie accepté la relation entre son meilleur ami et

sa soeur ainsi que leur mariage, il détourna quand même du regard le couple et s'emparra de sa belle Hermione.

_**7 ans plutard ...**_

_Sept ans avait passer depuis la mort du seigneur des ténèbres et Harry avait immédiatement été soulagé de_

_tout les souffrance qu'il avait subit avant la grande bataille mais aussi la perte des parents de son neveu Teddy_

_Thonk Lupin. Après avoir remit tout en place pour les examens, reporté par cause de bataille, ils y avait eu un délais_

_de quatre jours afin de mieux réussir et d'avoir le temps de les préparer. Ginny et Harry étudiaient de leurs côté_

_ensemble et Ron et Hermione aussi révisaient dans leur coin. Ginny réussi la BUSE avec Optimal dans chacune de_

_matières. Harry et Hermione, avaient réussi leur ASPIC avec Optimal dans toute les matières et Ron lui Réussi_

_avec Optimal partout sauf en potion. Après les cours que demandait le ministère pour devenir Auror, Harry _

_obtien son diplôme d'Auror. Hermione avait choisi le département des mystères pour comme le dit le nom étudier_

_tout ce qui le contien. Tent qu'à Ron, lui avait choisi de remplacé mme Bibine au poste de professeur de balais_

_ils avèrent tous bien réussi. Ginny plus jeune d'un ans que Harry, elle avait terminer l'année suivante avec Optimal_

_dans tout même runes qui était très difficile. Elle avait choisi de faire le métier d'Auror elle aussi pour être avec Harry_

_mais surtout pour assurer la défence du ministre de la magie même s'il n'y avait plus de seigneur des ténèbres._

_Après avoir commncé chacun leur travail, les mariage de Ginny, Harry et Ron, Hermione, avait eu lieu dans le jardin_

_de la villa, qui était presque un château, des Potter. Ron et Hermione âgés de 24 ans avaient eu une fille du nom de_

_Katrina et très bientôt un petit garcon qui s'appelle Harèces. Harry âgé de 24 ans et Ginny de 23 ans eu avaient eu_

_deux jumelles au nom de Lillya et Maria, mais un autre était en route bien que ceux-ci ne le savent pas._

_Leurs enfants assez âgés pour aller à l'école partir pour le quai 9¾ puis allèrent s'installé dans le Poudlard Expresse. _

_Les semaines qui suivit, se passa normalement, bien qu'il n'y aie plus de menace._

_**Fin**_


End file.
